


The King's One

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Arguing, Bonding, F/M, Face Slapping, Khuzdul Insults, Leaving on a Quest, Love, Misunderstanding, NSFW, Refusal, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Thorin's One, Tossing Books, courting, post-BotFA, pre-botfa, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Thorin recognizing you as his One in his blacksmith days but not pursuing you until after the BOTFA because he finally feels deserving of you now that he’s King of Erebor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Refusal

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a new story! Still working on a few projects but have been suffering from a major writer's block. And I lost my whole outline of a story with Thorin and mermaids *sad face* 
> 
> This will be a 3 chapter story. Last chapter the longest and most important one. It is almost finished so hopefully the whole story is posted next weekend.
> 
> First chapter is in Dís POV and the other two will be in the OC Aurora's POV.

I glared at my older brother. Morons. Honestly, all the males in my line are utter idiots. Who decided it was a smart thing to put them in charge? Mahal, don’t let my boys turn out to be as moronic as either of my brothers. Especially that older one. Don’t get me wrong. I love Thorin, but right now I just wanted to hit him with a hammer and gag.

          Was I like that with Víli? No, I never looked at him with such painful sweet longing that made someone’s teeth ache. Thorin thought he hid it so well, but I am blood of his blood. Grew up beside him. I could read his mind if I set myself to it.

          “And you call yourself a dwarrow?” Thorin glared at me, his shoulders stiffening.

          “Sister.”

          “Yes, that is who I am. Good that you still know that.” He narrowed his eyes even more. Honestly, did he think those glares worked on me? Yeah right. As if I had to fear anything from him.

          “What do you want?”

          “For you to stop being a dumb ass dwarrow and court that woman!” I gestured wildly at Aurora. The young dwarrowdam laughed as she crouched down before a few dwarflings, handing each of them an apple from her basket. Their eyes lit up and thanked her loudly. Food was still hard to come by. It showed her generous heart that she shared her meagre food with strangers. Even though they were of her people and children. Yes, she would make a good queen. And thaw that ice pick of a brother of mine.

          “I am not going to court her.” Excuse you?

          “I’m sorry. I think I may have misheard you. You’re _not_ going to court her?”

          “You heard me correctly. I am not going to court Aurora.” Mahal, give me patience. Don’t make me kill my brother just yet. I want to become an aunt first.

          “You know what she is to you. Know the happiness she will give you.”

          “I am not worthy of her.” Oh this was getting more stupid with the minute. I needed a very heavy blunt object to knock some sense into that thick skull of his.

          “Thorin, that is ridiculous, you…”

          “Dís, enough.” His silver-blue eyes darkened as he turned to me. His shoulders slumped as his brows lowered. “I know how you see me, what you wish to tell me. But it won’t change a thing. What can I offer her? We lost all our wealth, we lost our kingdom. I can barely feed you and the children.”

          “She doesn’t care about wealth. She is the most selfless dwarrowdam I know. All she will want is your love.”

          “Dís…”

          “No, you listen to me, Thorin!” I poked his chest as I looked up pained at him. My heart aching for him. “She is your One. Mahal created her just for you. I lost my One, and you know what it did to me.” Every day I missed Víli. Missing a huge chunk of my soul. But I kept going, for my two sweet boys. My Fíli and Kíli. And…someone needed to make sure that bonehead Thorin didn’t off himself any time soon.

          Thorin cupped my cheek softly, pulling me closer and rested his forehead against mine. “Mahal gives, and Mahal takes. Without warning, Thorin. Don’t let doubts prevent you to be with your heart.”

          “Dís, please, enough.” I opened my mouth to protest, and he pressed his finger against my lips. “No more, sister. Focus on your children. Not on this old dwarrow.”

          “You’re not even a century old.” His lips curled up the tiniest bit.

          “I feel ten times that age.”

          “Thorin.” He shook his head gently. My brother had to grow up far too quickly, had to become too serious too soon. “When will you decide you are good enough to court her?”

          “When I am King of Erebor.”


	2. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How dared he to leave for Erebor without proper goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bâha - friend
> 
> Khuzdul courtesy from the dwarrowscholar's dictionary.

I ran towards Dís and Thorin’s house. Tears streaming down my cheeks as I prayed to Mahal that I was not too late. My heart beating heavy but fast as my throat felt so tight. My fingers tingled uncomfortably as they curled into a fist and knocked loudly on the door.

          “Dís! Open up!” I kept knocking till the door opened, almost hitting Dís in the face. “Oh, sorry.”

          “It’s fine.” Her skin appeared pale, shoulders slumped. “Come inside, _bâha_.” The warmth of her home wrapped around me, but the ice kept spreading through my body.

          “This letter, Dís, tell me that Thorin is pulling a prank. Or the boys.” Where were the boys? Usually they would be sitting by the fire now, sharpening their weapons or smoking their pipes. But their spots were unoccupied.

          The look on her face told me enough. Fresh tears appearing in my eyes. “No, no no no, no, this can’t be true! Dís!” They had gone on a stupid quest to reclaim Erebor. Our ancestral homeland. Thorin’s birth right. But that place, a dragon lived there! He had no army. No special weapon to take down such beast. “I’m going after him.” And give that damn dwarrow an earful! How could he just leave like that! With not even a proper goodbye.

          “Aurora, no.” I looked pained at Dís as she grabbed my arm. “For all your qualities and skills, fighting doesn’t belong to your arsenal. You will only be a distraction to Thorin.”

          “It is a suicide mission! I can’t let this happen to him. I can’t let him die! Why is he doing this!” Dís looked pained at me, wrapping her arms around me and made comforting sounds. My heart felt like it started to die. How could I let my One go out there, put himself in such danger?

          “I don’t understand.” Dís made me sit on the couch, joining me as her hand rubbed over my back. I looked at the letter in my hands. The words could have been written in Sindarin at first.

          He had written about how he had gone with his nephews and ten other loyal friends to reclaim our homeland of Erebor. How it was his duty to do this, for our people, his family…and for me. Because when he had defeated Smaug and had become King of Erebor, he would be worthy of my hand. Worthy to start a family with me. I had never known. In all those decades that I knew him, he had never even hinted to this.

          I knew he wanted Erebor back, bring back honour and esteem to Durin’s Folk. But that he had known he was my One. No. not one hint.

          “I urged him to make his move decades ago. Told him to let you know what you meant to him. But that stubborn oaf refused to act because…”

          “He thought he wasn’t worthy of me.” Dís nodded. My fingers tugged on my braids as I rubbed my other hand over my heart again. Oh my Thorin. Why?

          “But he is more than worthy of me.” I’ve always loved him. Saw what a good man he was. Yes, he had gone through hard times, but he had never given up. Always given his family whatever he could. Worked hard. My best friend in all of Middle-Earth. I did not care about gold or gems, I loved him. Blacksmith, mercenary, bodyguard, I did not care what he did. He was the champion of my heart.

          Anger bubbled inside of me. Oh when I got my hands on that damn dwarrow, Mahal as my witness, I am going to box him over the ears. After that, kiss him till he didn’t remember his name.

          “And when does that madman think he will be done with this blasted quest?” Dís giggled, but the sorrow remained in her eyes. Her two precious boys, her only living brother, had gone out on such an insane mission. And here we were. Unable to do anything. She had to remain here to keep our people together. I couldn’t go. As she had stated, I wasn’t a fighter. I was a scholar. My weapon was my brain.

          “They need to be there before Durin’s day.”

          “That’s a year from now.” So little time to get from Ered Luin to Erebor. So much danger. I stood up, starting to pace before the fireplace as my breathing came out in small pants. Black spots before my eyes.

          “Aurora, control yourself. I need you to help me keep our people together. Thorin expects this from us.”

          “He is not in the position to make demands. Oh when I get my hands on that dwarrow.” I made a strangling gesture with my hands. Dís’ laugh, a bit broken, filled the room.

          “And here he thought his One was a sweet and peaceful dam.” I huffed, crossing my arms as I wrapped my anger around me like a shield. It would help me get through these hard times.

          “Bloody moron.”

          “Hear, hear, sister, hear, hear.”


	3. Scolding of a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had enough waiting on him. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Targmêzu takhagi azafr rukhs-kekhaf – Your beard smells like an orc latrine  
> Nulukhu akyâlê – moon of my life
> 
> Khuzdul courtesy from the dwarrowscholar's dictionary. 
> 
> This chapter is much longer than the first two combined, but oh well. Hope you guys like it! Kudos and positive criticism/feedback is always welcome. Apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

If looks could kill, Thorin would not be even a pile of ash right now. Having incinerated into dust that could not be seen. Mordor had no fury than a pissed off dwarrowdam. Honestly. His sister Dís is known as one of the fiercest of dams among our race. However, he still thinks it is smart to piss of a dam. And that idiot was my One. Mahal, just smite me already.

          He knew I had arrived in Erebor two weeks ago. How could he not? I had taken the first caravan for the Mountain with Dís. The track hadn't been the safest or shortest, but we all had made it in one piece. And besides, I was sitting right here. In plain view of the Royal table. Dís’ displeasure clearly on her face as she glared at her brother – who blatantly ignored her as well.

          Fear mixed with my anger. I had read the letters Dís’ boys had send their mother. The stories about Thorin’s gold sickness, and how close they had come to losing him. It had terrified me. It still did. Fíli had assured his mother that his uncle was alright. But was he?

          Could it be that the madness still slumbered in his mind? Waiting to strike when least expected. My fingers tightened around my goblet, and I took a big sip of ale. Had the madness eroded his love for me? Was that even possible. Oh, Mahal could not be so cruel, could he be? Having a One who doesn't love you back. My heart twister viciously.

          Men. No matter the race. They give women headaches!

 ~~~

I had it. Sitting there. Thorin ignoring me. And then you had some Trollop Dam of Clan Firebeard make goo-goo eyes at him?! I thought Dís was going to spit fire. She looked like how I felt. Madder than a dragon. I had enough. He thought he could toy with me like this? After I waited for him for more than 18 months. No. For decades! Lived in a yearlong nightmare. Not knowing if he was still alive, still in one peace. And he dared to treat me like this after all that he had promised to me in the letter! Just because he was a King! He had been more of a dwarrow as a blacksmith than as a crowned King.

         The guards crossed their spears as I tried to move into his quarters. Narrowing my eyes at the dwarrows – feeling a glimmer of dark satisfaction when I saw them starting to sweat. Good. Dragons are nothing compared to me.

          “The King doesn’t wish to be disturbed.” Against my heart twisted, feeling a bit nauseated as my mind whispered painful things to me

          “And why not?”

          “He is…occupied.” If he was with that Firebeard harlot, Fíli would be crowned King by dawn.

          “I strongly advice letting the Lady Aurora pass.” We all looked up and saw Master Dwalin standing there, arms crossed and looking with narrowed eyes at the guards.

          “But his Majesty…”

          “Thorin is a stubborn moron who needs to be put back in place. Let. Her. Through.” I gave Dwalin a grateful look who gave me a quick wink, and the guards let me past.

          Thorin sat by the fire, slowly sharpening his axe and looking deep in thought. A part of me was relieved not to see the harlot there, but it barely dampened my fury.

          “You arrogant, lying, spine-less, cowardly, beardless bastard!” I screamed as I grabbed the nearest book and tossed it at his face.

          He shot up startled, barely able to dodge the book. “Aurora?”

          “Oh? You still know my name? Surprise surprise, you worm!” I grabbed another one and tosses it. Grabbing anything I could get my hands on and used him as target practice.

          “You leave me behind in Ered Luin without a proper goodbye. Only a confusing letter. I've spend a year worrying about you. Praying to Mahal for your safety. Finally, we receive news you moronic dipshit clean-face idiots have survived your suicidal quest, but you don't write me at all! Not one personal letter. Not even a sliver of news for me through the letters of your nephews. Nooo. Everything I hear from Dís who got letters practically daily! But not me!”

          “Aurora.”

          “SHUT UP I AM NOT FINISHED YET!” I roared, and his eyes widened. I never yelled at him. Ever. Ha. You're not the only one who has changed, Thorin Oakenshield. I inhaled, finding a vase and hurled it.

          “Let's insult to injury, shall we? I come here and not ONCE did you look my way while you KNEW I had arrived. You didn't summon me. You didn't write me. YOU DID NOT EVEN SEND ME A MESSAGE THROUGH YOUR SISTER.” I stomped towards him and started poking his chest. “And then you _dare_ to look at that harlot of a Dyena? While you can't even look at me!” I pulled a disgusted face as I sniffed. “ _Targmêzu takhagi azafr rukhs-kekhaf!_ ”

          The next thing I knew I was pressed up against a wall. Dark stormy silver eyes staring down at me. Strong powerful fingers wrapped around my upper arms. We stared at each other for a long moment. Panting lightly as my heart raced like a wild mouse in my chest.

          His body pressed against mine. Mahal, the look in his eyes. He pressed his lips firmly against mine, pulling me closer as I felt desperation and intensity in his kiss. For a few seconds, I melted. Finally getting something I had craved about for decades.

          A loud smack resonated though the air, and his head snapped to the side. Thorin stumbled back as he pressed his hand against his cheek. His eyes wide as he turned to me, jaw a bit slack. He pushed me against the wall again. Eyes darkening as growls rumbled through him. “How dare you lay a hand on your King?”

          By Mahal, he had become even more arrogant since he had left. Yes, it was good I was here to put him back in his place. I should be afraid, many brave dwarrows had withered under that look. But I would not bend nor bow for him. “I merely put my arrogant One back in his place,” I shot back at him, lifting my chin defiantly.

          A dark sensual smirk grew on his face as he moved his hands up my body. Cupping my face in his hands as his eyes stayed locked with mine. Warmth grew between my thighs as I squeezed them close, my hands grabbing the front of his tunic.

          Our lips crashed against each other hungry, decades of pent-up energy bursting free as our hands moved roughly over each other’s body. He ripped my corset with ease, my fingers tearing off his tunic and pushing off his fur coat. The kiss wild, sloppy, hard. His facial hair feeling so good against my skin.

          “Why so many damn layers of clothes?” I snapped agitated as I kept pulling and tugging on his clothes. He chuckled low, lips assaulting my neck now. “Don’t you dare laugh, you pig!” I snapped and dragged my nails hard over his chest.

          Pleasurable pain shot through me as he retaliated by biting me on the spot where my neck met my shoulder. Head falling back against the wall, feeling myself become wet for him. Almost embarrassingly. “You said something, _nulukhu akyâlê_?”

          I growled and smacked his chest, making him laugh and toss me over his shoulder. “Put me down, Thorin Oakenshield!” I screeched which he responded to by smacking my behind. A loud moan cutting through the air as I squeezed my eyes shut.

          He tossed me onto the bed, making me bounce into the air, and I yelped. He let out a hearty laugh, still that dark smirk on his face. I glared at him, taking off my shoes and tossed them which he dodged with ease.

          My eyes widened, breathe caught in my throat as he stripped off his remaining clothes. “Thorin?” I whispered shaky when I saw the scars on his chest. He did not have those when he left for Erebor.

          “Ssssh.” He fisted my hair possessively, titling my head back and kissed me roughly. Not letting me wallow in my worries as the passion melted them away. I mewled and moaned against his lips as I dragged my nails over his over his nipples as he discarded the rest of my clothes. Feeling his member swell against my bell as he moaned roughly.

          “Thorin, yes.” I needed him. Tired of waiting and worrying. I wanted him to claim me, show me that we were One. His body pressed down mine, his hands spreading my thighs as he lay between them. Eagerly, I rubbed my heat against him. Coating him with my juices as I was more than ready.

          He let out a strangled sound as he palmed my breast. Massaging it roughly as he kissed and sucked on my neck as I dropped my head back. The sensations driving up the tightness in the pit of my bell. Limps tingling with pleasure as our moans disturbed the air.

          He rolled his hips, his member moving between my folds and rubbing against my sensitive little nub. “Stop teasing me!” I cried out and smacked his shoulder, making him snarl.

          “Easy, you minx!” He snapped at me as he kept rubbing against me.

          “No, damn it! I’ve waited long enough, you bastard!”

          “Still calling me names. By Mahal, Aurora, you’ve spend too much time with my sister.” He drawled as he wrapped my legs around his waist. My eyes closed as I arched my back. The angle changing and feeling even better.

          I felt his teeth drag over the sensitive skin of my nipple. Making it stiffen. A startled cry escaped my lips as he tugged sharp on it. My nails leaving marks on his shoulders as I bucked against him. Panting as anticipation made my muscles twitch. My toes curled and pulled him closer by pressing my heels against the small of his back.

          He pulled back, looking down at me. I mewled, trying to pull him back as I wanted to feel every inch of his hard body against mine. Feel his heat. He leaned in for a moment, tugging on my bottom lip to distract me.

          My body melted underneath his as he grabbed his shaft, rubbing the tip against my entrance. Slowly pushing it in and spreading my inner walls. I let out a loud moan as he moved so slow. Too bloody slow for me.

          I pushed my hips up and screamed when his whole length became buried inside of me. My eyes rolling back as it felt so good. “Aurora! Mahal! Crazy woman!” Thorin shouted as his body locked, hands squeezing my hips painfully. But his grip felt so good. He felt so big and thick inside of me.

          “Just claim me, Thorin. I'm done waiting. I need you.” I moaned as I buried my face against his shoulder, wiggling and moving under him. Trying to create the friction my body begged for.

          I felt rather than heard the growl rumble through his body, mewling in response as the vibration felt wonderful. The hairs on his chest brushing against my skin, tickling my sensitive nipples. My muscles clenching hard around him. He pulled back, resting his forehead against mine and locked eyes with me.

          No thought crossed my mind when he thrusted, hard and relentless. The fire inside of me becoming more intense, roaring and consuming me. Moans and groans filled the air, mixed with the sound of naked skin slapping and moving against each other.

          Nails left marks on skin, teeth making their own marks. A pleasure so intense, it could not be described, made muscles clench and grip tightly around the source of the pleasure.

          A high-pitched scream ripped through the air. My back arched as his teeth dug into my shoulder. Pleasure erupted in my belly, my eyes rolling back as my jaw became slack.

          He roared as he found his climax, his member buried deep inside me and pouring his seed in me. I could feel it twitch, making my pleasure only more intense. His arms like steel bands around me as he held me close, protecting me in this storm of divine bliss.

          “Thorin,” I mewled softly as I buried my face against his neck. Little aftershocks going through my body. Sweat covering our skin. His heart beating as wild as mine, his lips pressing light kisses on my skin.

          “Ssssh,” he murmured back and pulled out of me. My hips wiggling a bit as I already missed feeling him inside of me. He lay down on his side and pulled me close, covering us with the blankets to keep us warm.

          I tried to breathe as my mind tried to process what just had happened. The intensity of our coupling. Still feeling a throb between my legs. I rubbed my nose against his chest. Mewling softly as he was so warm and muscular.

          “Aurora?”

          “Mmm?”

          “May I have the honour to court you for your hand?” I looked up into those silver eyes of his. How I had missed them.

          “Thorin…”

          He frowned confused. “I know my behaviour has been rather distasteful, but I was merely afraid. Afraid you would reject me because of the way I had left. And the things you must have heard. I'm not mad anymore, _amralimê._ I've overcome my grandfather’s….”

          Gently I placed my fingers against his lips and rubbed my nose against his. “Thorin. I want you to listen to me carefully.” I moved my fingers so I could cup his cheek in my hand. “I love you. I've loved you for a long time. You've always been worthy of me. Now as a King, but also when you were a blacksmith. All I ever wanted was you.”

          Understanding filled his eyes and carefully, he tucked my head under his chin – holding me tightly. “I love you too, Aurora.”

          “Always yours, my blacksmith.”


End file.
